


official drabble dump

by karone (nekrateholic)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/karone
Summary: what it says on the tin? more info in chapter notes probably
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	official drabble dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birthday boy gets all he wants, it's the law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _strums guitar_ beeeeeeee. i love you. BEEEEEEEEEEEEE

“Jaemin.”

Jaemin rolls over, burying his face in the pillow. Whoever’s voice that is, they can suck it.

“Jaemin.”

A new voice. Jaemin pulls the blanket over himself for good measure. He regrets it when it’s ripped away a moment later.

Someone turns him around too and Jaemin groans against the harsh light hitting his eyes.

“Wake up, asshole.” Despite his best attempts, Jaemin is now awake enough to recognize Renjun’s voice. 

He blinks his eyes open, far from happy about it. “You couldn’t let me sleep in on my own birthday?”

“No,” Renjun deadpans but his eyes are soft, fond. Jaemin’s annoyance melts in an instant.

“We have cake too,” Jeno says on his other side, making Jaemin jump to Renjun’s utter delight. “Nice to know you only have eyes for one of your boyfriends,” Jeno grumbles but he sounds fond too, and Jaemin wants to melt back into the sheets for an entirely different reason.

“Shut up,” he says instead, making grabby hands at both of them. “It’s my birthday and I want cuddles. Cake after.”

Renjun rolls his eyes but doesn’t protest when he’s pulled on the bed, Jeno following on his own on Jaemin’s other side.

He pulls out his phone, clicks a few buttons. “Someone else wants to wish you happy birthday too.”

Jaemin has half a mind to whine about bed head before Donghyuck’s face comes into focus and all his float away like autumn leaves. 

“Hey baby,” Donghyuck grins. It looks like he’s in a car, eyes droopy and the bags under them almost reaching his cheekbones. “Happy birthday! I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“Nonsense,” Jaemin huffs. “You’re my favorite pop star, what kind of a fan would I be if I kept you away from my fellow fans? Thank you,” he adds, softer. “I have a birthday wish, though.”

“Anything,” Donghyuck says without a second’s hesitation. Jaemin’s heart swells, only made worse when Jeno and Renjun burrow further into his arms. 

He smiles at Donghyuck’s flickering face. “Take a nap for me, yeah?”

Donghyuck laughs, loud and squeaky and Jaemin resist the urge to coo. “I’ll take it into consideration,” Donghyuck says in between giggles. There’s movement around him and he looks up, frowning. “I have to go,” he tells Jaemin, still frowning, voice apologetic. “I’ll call you again later, yeah?”

“Go,” Jaemin smiles, right before the video cuts off.

“Now that the sap fest is over,” Renjun announces, disentangling himself from Jaemin. “Time to start your day, babe. Rise and shine!”

“And you say I’m the dramatic one,” Jeno mumbles.

He gets a pillow in the face for his efforts, courtesy of Renjun. It ends up starting an impromptu pillow war and Jaemin judges himself about it only a little. Not enough to stop the pillow aimed at Renjun, though.

*

They’ve just emerged from the bedroom when the doorbell rings. Jeno nudges him in the direction of the door.

“You’re the birthday boy, you’re in charge for communication today.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes because that’s everyday, thank you very much, but all the witty comebacks he had prepared for Jeno evaporate as soon as the door opens.

Because Donghyuck is standing there, eyebags even bigger in person but smiling so bright Jaemin feels the need to shield his eyes. Donghyuck shoves a bouquet of roses in his arms which Jaemin promptly ditches on the ground in favor of hugging the life out of his boyfriend.

“Heathen,” Renjun mutters behind them and Jaemin turns, Donghyuck still in his arms, to see him cradling the roses to his chest.

Jeno laughs because of course he does and Donghyuck glances around the room. “I thought you were supposed to be done with breakfast by the time I came?”

“We were uh… distracted?” Jeno offers.

“Since breakfast isn’t ready, you know what would be a great idea?” Jaemin asks, grinning when all eyes are suddenly on him with various levels of exasperation and fondness. “Naps! I’m willing to bet Donghyuck hasn’t fulfilled my birthday wish.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and so does Renjun. Jeno only laughs again. 

In the end, Jaemin is the only one who does not, in fact, fall asleep. Watching all his favorite people in the world cuddle around him more than make up for it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably need the kick back into writing so if you have any lingering prompts youd like to surrender/see in a ficlet form sometime this year feel free to drop them [here](https://curiouscat.me/nekrateholic)


End file.
